Color of Sanity
by Chibi no Miko
Summary: Hmm, maye that rating is a bit high. Well, hope you know a lot of anime. Otakus, anime chara, pink tutus, kawaii taukiness...^_^


Auothor notes: Okay, now there are so many inside jokes in here, there is no way any one person would know them all (except for me) SO... if you are so thoroughly confused about anything. Too bad. Ask and maybe you'll understand. This was one of the most pointless fics (stories) I have ever written. So be warned. This is a PWP. (and not 'porn without plot', you freaking hentais!!!) It is 'plot, what plot.' OKAY?   
  
Color of Sanity  
  
The scene opens with a field of beautiful flowers and joyful butterflies sprinkling the skies. And after choking on an abundance of sap we focus on a lovely group of people gathering at a small cabin. It's hard to say how many were there, but there were enough people to destroy the entire world in that tiny cabin; mostly because of the firepower in the small cozy shack. We draw closer to the door of the cabin, which is conveniently open. "It would probably be best if we open the windows too." "Why did you try to cook again, Quatre?" A young man with a long brown braid forced the window open. The blonde waved the old kitchen mitt trying to help the smoke move along. "It's a birthday party, Duo. There should be a birthday cake." Halley peered into the oven. "That would be a piece of charcoal." "I guess I shouldn't have used the Dr. pepper instead of water." ... Another person entered the room with a worried look on her face. "Perhaps I should bake the cake instead." Crystal shooed the blonde away from the oven. She tried to poke a fork into the black lump without success. She then took it out of the oven and placed it on the counter. With a strange look on her face she threw the lump on the floor. "We have a new doorstep!" "I guess you finally found your place, woman." The normally docile Crystal glared at the boy with fire in her eyes. "I'm not the one who became Mr. Clean." Another girl with brown hair perked up. "Yeah, Wu fei. That woman's work you were referring to looks awfully like what you were doing. Duo's room still looks spotless." Duo rolled his violet eyes. "Don't remind me." Tiffany patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Sorry for bringing it up." Halley walked over to the door and stared out into the woodland scenery. She could hear Quatre wrapping presents, Duo watching the battery operated TV, and various sounds from the kitchen (including cursing, clanks of pans on head, as well as other vulgar comments). Somehow she felt something was missing. "Where's Heero, Trowa, Sarah, Andrew, Random person, Bianca, the other Crystal, Skids, Tybylt, Vash, Tasuki, and Jennifer?" Nothing important. "They went to get firewood." Duo mumbled, still intent on the cheesy Japanese soap opera on the tiny television. "All of them?" An incomprehensible noise came from Duo's direction. "And you don't find this odd?" Another unknown noise came from his direction. Halley shook her head silently. The people went on waiting for one of the others to come back. The entire cabin was nearly silent until a blood-curdling scream erupted from Duo. (I'm sure it was quite interesting to see Duo blowing lava from his head.) At the scream everyone rushed to Duo's side "Duo, what's wrong?!?!" Everyone waited intently for the shaking man to gain his voice. "Hitomi just kissed her long lost older brother who had just had a baby with her best friend who committed suicide because of an overdose of drugs that Hitomi had smuggled into the country." He cried as he shook the tiny TV set. ... Who would have thought Duo liked bad Japanese soap operas? Neither did I. As the group is still ogling over the braid boy, another screams rushes from his throat. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Halley looked at the boy in annoyance. "Did Hitomi have an illegitimate affair with him?" "Close but, no! They changed, my soap opera for the news!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo begins to shake the tiny TV set, nearly on the verge of tears. Tiffany forces his hand to still and peers closer to the news flash. "That wouldn't be Sam would it?" "You mean that annoying boy that called Gizmo a Furby?" Crystal inquired. Tiffany chuckled. "The one and only." "Why is he on the news?" Wu fei looked at the TV. "That excuse for a man was eaten by a bear." "Then how could Tiffany tell it was Sam?" "I don't know. Why don't you ask the author?" Wu fei pulled back the small curtain on the set. A petite girl sat at a desk typing on a computer. The girl stared over to the inquiring faces. She glared at Wu fei angrily. "Wu fei!! Stop breaking the freaking fourth wall!!!!!!! I'm still paying for the last one you broke!!!" She forced the curtain back to its place ignoring all the confused faces inside and outside of her fic. Durn uncooperative characters today...... .... Anyway... Halley walked over and scanned the spectators. So that's where everyone was. They get to have all the fun. "What do we do now?" Quatre looked up from the TV and stared at her. "We still have a birthday to plan." "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! My soap opera is still on the fritz!!" Tiffany hit Duo firmly on the head with her sketchpad. "Can it Duo." "Okay." Sniff, sniff. (the crying kind) "So, whose birthday is this?" (blank stares) The petite girl made her way from the kitchen and her baking cake. "Yeah, what should the icing say?" Tiffany shrugged. Don't ask me. I thought you knew." "Me? Why would I know? I thought Halley knew." She pointed to the blonde accusingly. "I don't know either. I thought Quatre was planning this thing." The platinum blonde returned the confused look. "I thought Wu fei was behind this. He was the one who told me." Wu fei gave a face of skepticism. "Why would I plan such foolish female things?" He turned away. "Duo told me." All faces turned towards the teary braid boy as he innocently looked up from his television set. "What?" "Duo..." "I just thought that party would liven things up around here. There was bound to be at least one person's birthday. Considering how many people we have in the group and all." He shrugged innocently in the cute, Duo way hoping to escape any pain. Lucky for Duo the room was mainly composed of over obsessed fangirls or those who didn't want to clean up the bloody mess afterwards. So... what now? (maybe I should have the sky rain Tasuki chibis and let Duo chibis watch their beloved Japanese soap operas. So what if I've broken the durned forth wall again. Leave me be) And suddenly a big bang was heard. "Bang" (I do not need sound effects Duo!!! Durn actors…) Anyway,...bang... and scream and we have a robber in the cabin. You know, the one who just walked in, as we were enraptured with Duo and his TV. Why the robber came to this cabin... that was a mystery. "What idiot would come here? I mean look at the kind of people we have here. Not to mention the weaponry, firepower, skill, and sheer power. Well, no one said society today was smart." Tiffany shook her head at the intruder. "Vash... Tasuki... Heero? Why are you wearing pink tutus?" Halley looked at them, wide eyes. O_o (entire cast facefault,) Crystal blinked. "Okay, I'm officially scarred for life." Blushing slightly Wu fei turned away and mumbled. "Damn, I thought I burned those." O________O "Okay, now, I'm officially scarred for life." "First that Sam boy dies then this happens. It's a Lain episode all over again." Duo said thoughtfully. (hard concept to grasp but ,hey, it's my story) Crystal eyed him. "Wait a minute. You've seen Lain?" "This is coming from the guy who watches cheesy Japanese soap operas. What do you think?" "True. But you're a character from an anime. How can you see anime when you are a part of an anime?" "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." He turned to the pink clad, er, formerly sane, ah, anime characters. "So, why are you guys wearing pink tutus?" Vash laughed nervously. "Well, you see,... Just ask Wu fei! He's the one that lent us the costumes." All eyes went from the pink trio to Wu fei who was slowly trying to walk out of the room unnoticed. "I don't know what you're all talking about. I had nothing to do with this." "The why do the tutus al have your name embroidered on the tag." Quatre pointed to the tag of Tasuki's costume. "Uhhhhhhhhhh..." "Are we interrupting anything?" Sarah walked into the still open cabin door along with the rest of the group. "We can always come back later, you know. When three guys aren't wearing pink tutus and tights." Halley walked over to the rest of the group. "So you saw Sam get eaten by a bear?" Random person shook his head. "Actually they think it's someone else." "Who?" "Someone called Relena." A sigh of relief was heard from the ones who actually saw anime and understood the meaning of the peace loving, world leader's timely death. "But doesn't that mean that Sam wasn't killed?" (enter sigh of annoyance and several damns and various curses) "Bad Tasuki! No curse! No biscuit!!" Crystal immediately scolded, as was a natural reaction after having to deal with him sooooooo long. (it was getting quite expensive with all the tape) "Why do you speak a man in such a way, onna? You act as though he has the intelligence of a brick." Wu fei crossed his arms across his chest. Crystal stared at him blankly. "That's because he does." "Oh." Tasuki's face scrunched up in anger. "You (beeping beeps)!!!!! I'm right here!! (beep) you!!!!!! You act as though I'm not (beeping) here!!!" Wu fei and Crystal stared at each other. "You hear something Wu fei?" "Nope." "Uh, you guys… What about Sam?" Halley tapped Wu fei lightly on the shoulder. Sarah dropped the firewood they had collected. (yes, they actually were gathering firewood. They were just so enraptured with the ripping apart of annoying freshman and world leaders, they stopped to watch) "Actually they both were in the process in being eaten." The platinum blonde boy eyed Sarah. "Anyone else?" "Uh, there were the several reincarnations of many Sailor scouts, the person who gave all the Escaflowne characters huge noses, villagers A through G, and various other characters the author doesn't like." (sounds of intense happiness are heard from the authors desk behind the curtain, much frolicking ensued) Bianca looked for the source of the noise. "Where did that come from?" "From her." Jennifer remarked while fiddling with her evil, demonic spawn. (poor Inu-Tasuki doggy kawaiiness) Tiffany smiled. "And the villagers rejoiced." "Which ones?" Skids asked while staring at a piece of used tin foil. "Apparently not ones A through G." Crystal gave a strange look. "Wasn't this suppose to be a birthday party?" "I don't remember. Why don't we just serve the cake and forget it?" Halley took the cake from the oven and placed it in the center of the small table. She stareted to cut the cake as everyone started to gather and take their seats. Duo sat down in the nearest chair and noticed that Heero was still standing at the door. "Heero, aren't ya going to have cake?" Heero looked over to Duo. Then he slowly looked down at his outfit. ... "Why am I wearing pink?"   
  
  
  
Authrors notes: Okay, owari! Yay! Now I am perfectly aware that was very pointless and not even well written but it was somewhat fun to write so I am happy. Love Peace and chibis ~ Chibi no Miko 


End file.
